


личный выбор.

by lykretsiya



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: фара видит приступ боли, отразившийся на лице тины.





	личный выбор.

У Тины несколько огнестрельных, и это на пару секунд перекрывает тот факт, что в Фаре тоже сидит пуля. Фара поднимается на ноги — медленно, дышит через рот и часто-часто моргает; пот застилает глаза. На языке — привкус пыли, на зубах скрипит песок. Шаг, ещё полшага — ещё больше песка и пыли, колени подгибаются как в замедленной съёмке, а в голове — лишь туман. 

Шерлок вроде что-то говорит. 

Фара не слышит.

Фара видит приступ боли, отразившийся на лице Тины. 

*

Фара чувствует вину — за то, что втянула в это Тину и Шерлока; особенно — Тину. Тодд говорит, что всё хорошо, что она не виновата, что это всё он Дирк, и Фара чётко осознаёт, что да — это всё Тодд и Дирк, чёртово сексуальное напряжение между ними и один на двоих мозг, хоть они и спасли Лидию.

Фара злится — на себя, на Дирка с Тоддом, на придурков из Вендимора. Почему все вокруг такие придурки? Невероятно. 

Тодд берёт Фару за руку и говорит-говорит-говорит какую-то несусветную чушь: про Дирка (снова), про свой парарибулит (опять) и про то, как они всё разрулили (вдвоём, конечно же). Ни слова благодарности или сочувствия — с Амандой было так же. Как и со всеми до неё. Восхищение — не благодарность; восхищение не залечит пулевое отверстие, Фара знает это как никто другая. 

Дирк смотрит понимающе — почти так же, как смотрела Лидия в теле корги. 'Всё связано', бла-бла-бла, 'это уже произошло'. Фара теперь ненавидит подобные фразы. 

*

От Тины пахнет травкой, она криво улыбается и достаёт новый косяк, когда Фара закрывает за собой дверь. В больнице нельзя курить траву — да и вообще курить, но Тина — полицейская, а потому решает, что правила тут устанавливает она. Фара не против.

У Тины холодные пальцы, Тина жалуется на неудобные больничные койки и качество здешних завтраков. Волосы у Тины грязные и свалявшиеся, но ей это не мешает; под глазами — тёмные круги, и Фаре хочется спросить, спала ли Тина вообще, но она не спрашивает.

Аманда заходит проверить Фару — в палату Тины, потому что Фара именно там, и Аманда это знает. Аманда вообще знает больше, чем показывает, и намного больше, чем говорит, и это прямая противоположность одного на двоих мозга Тодда и Дирка. Фару это успокаивает. Как и Тина — просто Тина. 

*

Фара откладывает этот момент как можно дольше: до выздоровления, до завтра, до трёх часов дня, но время приходит. 'Всё связано' — Фара говорит это Тодду в лицо, словно это что-то сокровенное и ранее неизвестное, и раз всё связано, то и это связано, ведь 'это' — частичка 'всего'. Так?

Под одеждой у Тины повязка и эластичный бинт, на голове — бардак из недозаплетённых косичек из четырёх прядей и клоков спутавшихся волос под козырьком кепки. Фара чувствует привкус пыли и песка на кончике языка и крепко держит холодную ладонь Тины в своей.

Если всё связано, то и они с Тиной связаны. Как Тодд с Дирком — один на двоих мозг. 

Фара говорит, и голос у неё дрожит от напряжения, ведь и с Тоддом они были связаны тоже; были — ключевое слово. Фара крепче сжимает ладонь Тины. От Тины пахнет травкой. 

Всё связано, но плыть по течению или выпутываться из клубка — личный выбор. 

Тодд пришёл сюда за Дирком. 

Фара останется здесь из-за Тины.


End file.
